Absence makes the heart grow fonder
by Steelie Wolf
Summary: No matter how long people are apart their love will continue to grow
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

_'thoughts in italics and single quotes unless I missed them'_

Here it is my next story. It's labeled T for now but it might change to M later on. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. The next chapter should be up soon. Enjoy!!

* * *

The Carnival had ended and everyone was in the process of moving on. During all of this Natsuki was spending her time trying to catch up on her school work and thinking about Shizuru. The two decided to remain friends but Natsuki was keeping some distance between her and the kaichou.

Graduation came and afterward Shizuru was to return home to Kyoto. Mai threw a party for her and everyone attended except for the cobalt haired girl. No one was thinking that she wouldn't show up, late yes but at least she would be there.

Shizuru was upset by it but she wasn't going to press Natsuki about it by calling her because she did notice the distance that Natsuki was making. So the chestnut haired girl decided to let it go and enjoy the party as much as she could. She could only hope that the cobalt haired girl would see her before she left to go home.

The next day Shizuru was standing at the train station waiting for the train to arrive. Tears were struggling to surface. That was until she heard what she had been wanting to hear.

"Shizuru," spoke a voice from behind.

The ex-kaichou turned around and looked at the biker girl that stood before. _'She came!'_ she thought. A smile, a real smile crossed her face.

"Um are you mad at me?" Natsuki asked while she scratched the back of her head.

"Ara why would I be mad at Natsuki?" Shizuru asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Well I didn't come to the party last night but I do have a reason why. So are you made at me?" Natsuki was looking at the chestnut haired girl with hopeful puppy eyes.

The upset feeling that the tea lover was feeling the night before seemed to evaporate when she saw those eyes. _'There is no way I can be mad at you when you look at me that way.'_

"I am not mad at you Natsuki but I would love to hear the reason why. Will you tell me?"

"Um well I'm sure you noticed that I have been a little distant lately and that is because I have been doing a lot of thinking. I've been thinking about us and how I feel about you. And so I have come to a decision." Natsuki stopped talking and took a few breaths to calm down. She was getting really nervous about what she was about to say.

Shizuru was also getting nervous or maybe it was excitement. After all she was hoping that the words that came out of the young woman before her would be the words that she has been dying to hear.

"Shizuru I lo-," Natsuki started to say but was interrupted by someone.

"Hey Shizuru-san, are you ready to go? Our parents can't wait to see us," a man said while putting an arm around the ex-kaichou. Shizuru froze in place and turned toward the man.

Natsuki was shocked by the man that just showed up and put an arm around Shizuru. The man seemed to notice the biker and decided to ask who she was.

"Hello my name is Clef Maki. I'm Shizuru-san's fiancé and you are?" Clef asked as he extended his hand.

"Natsuki Kuga. I'm Shizuru's friend," she answered and shook hands with the man. _'Fiancé! She has a fiancé!?! Great job Natsuki, you took too long and now she has someone else. God why did I take so long to decide. I should fight for her but I want her to be happy. So if this is who she wants and he can make her happy then so be it,'_ she thought to herself during the brief handshake.

Shizuru was also having thoughts run through her mind during this brief introduction. _'No, no ,no ,no, no this __**cannot**__ be happening. After all that has happened Natsuki was finally going to say the words that I having been longing to hear and Maki-han decides to show up.'_ Shizuru then glanced at Natsuki and saw the reactions cross the younger girl. First there was shock, followed by disbelief and sadness, and then acceptance. _'Wait, acceptance? No Natsuki don't accept this, please finish what you were going to say.'_

Natsuki saw that their train was coming so she decided to leave. "Well your train is arriving so I better get going." The former ice-Hime turned to leave.

"Wait Natsuki you were telling me something," Shizuru reminded her. The chestnut haired girl stepped forward and grabbed the biker's arm. _'Please say it,' _she thought.

"Oh ah don't worry about it." She removed her arm from Shizuru's grasp and scratched the back of her head. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "Congratulations on the engagement. I guess you told everyone about it last night. Don't forget to invite me to the wedding." Natsuki walked away as fast as she could.

Shizuru watched the girl leave while tears started to form in her eyes. Clef came next to Shizuru and took a quick glance at her. What he saw upset him. Here the girl that was to marry him and love him was looking at her friend with longing and affection. Clef then glared at the retreating back of the cobalt haired girl. '_No one is taking Shizuru away from me,'_ he decided.

-1 year later-

Shizuru was in her wedding dress looking at herself in the mirror. She was going to have to walk down the aisle soon. The woman was praying that the ex-ice-Hime would show up and take her away.

Shizuru didn't want to go through with this but she made a deal with Clef when they first arrived at Kyoto. Apparently Clef figured out her feelings and told her that he would call off the engagement if Natsuki showed up in Kyoto to take her away before they were married.

But there was one condition. Shizuru could not have any contact with anyone in Fuka. No one could know about this deal. The ex-kaichou decided to take the deal because she believed that Natsuki would come for her. She had a feeling she would have to wait but Natsuki would come for her.

As Shizuru walked down the aisle her eyes looked around the room to see if Natsuki was there. When she reached the alter she almost burst into tears but the tears were stopped. Shizuru had a feeling that people would see the tears as a sign of happiness instead of sadness.

Clef had the biggest smile on his face. During the ceremony Clef kept telling himself that he was the luckiest man alive. He was marrying into the Fujino family and he wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again.

At the reception Shizuru had on the perfect mask. There was no way anyone would be able to tell that this was the worst day of her life. The new bride looked around the reception hall and saw the ex-Himes sitting at a table. She immediately went to that table to talk to Mai. She just had to know where Natsuki was.

"Ah hello and congratulations Fuji-ah I mean Maki-san," Mai said when the bride arrived at the table.

"Hello Tokiha-san and it is still Fujino. His last name is what is going to change," Shizuru informed the table. "But I was wondering where Natsuki was. I sent her an invitation but she never responded."

Everyone at the table got really nervous. No one wanted to look Shizuru in the eye. Mikoto got teary eyed and buried her head in Mai's chest. This definitely scared the tea lover.

Yukino finally decided to speak up when she noticed the ex-kaichou get scared. "Fujino-san Kuga-san has been missing since you left. No one knows where she is."

"We had to pack up her stuff and put it in storage because we couldn't pay for her apartment. Yukino-san even checked her bank account and there hasn't been changes for the past year," Mai told her while she stroked Mikoto's head.

"She's been missing for a year! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Fujino-san you didn't contact any of us while you've been here in Kyoto. We figured that you didn't want to be told anything," Mai said.

"That's because…," Shizuru started to tell them but stopped herself. "Have you been looking for her?"

"At first we did but after a couple of months past we figured she didn't want to be found. But we still contact hospitals every week to see if she is there but nothing," Yukino answered.

"Ah there you are my love. Your parents want to talk to you," Clef told his wife. His smile was even bigger than before. He grabbed Shizuru's hand and kissed it.

This action almost made the perfect mask fall to show her disgust but she was able to hold it at the last moment. Everyone at the table smiled slightly for the couple and when the couple walked away Shizuru looked back and mouthed I will call you to Mai.

The reception ended and everyone went their separate ways. Shizuru was planning on calling Mai when she got back to her room. Clef came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around his new wife.

"Now that we are married we can enjoy ourselves," he told her as he went to kiss her on the cheek. Shizuru got out of his hold and turned around and smacked him across the face. Clef was shocked by the action.

"Just because I married you does not mean I will sleep with you. Natsuki is the only one that I will have in my bed. Your bedroom is over there." Shizuru opened her bedroom's door. "You are never to touch me again." She went into her room and shut and locked the door before he could even respond to her.

'_That bitch how dare she. I am her husband. Well I guess I can wait. Once she realizes that Kuga isn't going to come for her than she will come to my bed.'_ Clef walked to his bedroom with a smile on his face.

Once Shizuru was in her room she immediately grabbed the phone and called Mai. She hoped that Mai didn't change her number. Mai didn't. The two talked about Natsuki and what could have happened. By the end of the call Mai agreed to call Shizuru if Natsuki ever contacted her.

When Shizuru was done talking to Mai she called information and got a hold of every private investigators phone numbers to call. She called every number and hired them all to look for Natsuki.

'_No matter how long it takes I will find you Natsuki.'_ The tea lover then got ready for bed praying that her Natsuki would be found soon.

-5 years later-

Shizuru got out of her car and stared at the bar in front of her. The bar was owned by Midori. The adventurous red head bought the place. Mai worked here but she practically ran the place because Midori kept running off.

Shizuru was here to talk to Mai. During these past five years Mai kept in contact during the first three years but the last two she barely called. Two days ago the tea drinker called the ex-fire-Hime but all she got was the voicemail. Shizuru had a feeling that Mai was hiding something and she wanted to know what it was.

When Shizuru entered she saw Mai behind the bar restocking the glasses. Shizuru sat at the bar.

"Hello Tokiha-san, how have you been?"

Mai dropped the glass that was in her hand luckily it didn't break and spun around. "Fu-fu-fujino-san! What are you doing here?"

"Ara, ara I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by. After all we haven't talked to each other in a while." Shizuru put her elbow on the bar and rested her head on her hand.

"Oh I'm fine. Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while I have been pretty busy with this place." Mai started to fidget and she looked really nervous.

"Tokiha-san you seem nervous. Is something wrong? Is there something that you want to tell me?"

Mai bit her bottom lip and looked toward the door. Someone was coming inside and when she saw that person she realized that she had to come clean.

"Please don't be at mad me. She made me promise not to tell you. I wanted to tell you, really I did," Mai blurted out. She looked toward the entrance again. This time Shizuru did as well.

* * *

What do you think? This idea popped in my head sometime ago but it was hard to get it on paper. Hoped you liked.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. All reviews are welcome.

Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_'thoughts in single quotes and italics'_

Hello all. I know it's been a long time since my last update. Sorry about that. Been having some problems but you don't need to know about that. I plan on updating my other stories soon. Thanks for all of the reviews and thanks to all that are reading this story. I'll try to update faster. Again sorry for the delay.

* * *

There before Shizuru was, in her opinion, the hottest looking Natsuki she has ever seen and apparently everyone in the bar felt the same way because she heard squeals.

Natsuki was wearing a full body leather suit that was black and was trimmed with a dark blue that fit her body very nicely. Her leather jacket was also very form fitting. She was carrying her helmet in one of her glove covered hands. The helmet had a design on it that made it look like it was covered in ice. Her hair seemed to be a darker blue and it fell to the mid part of her back and covered the left side of her face.

She removed the sunglasses that she was wearing and revealed one of her emerald eyes. Natsuki put her sunglasses in her helmet and flicked her hair out of her face to reveal her second eye and a scar that started at the left side of her forehead and went straight down to the left side of her jaw. Another scar started at the top of her nose and crossed her left eye and went all the way to her left ear.

Natsuki walked up to the bar and froze when she saw the crimson eyes that were looking at her.

"Sh-Shizuru, what are you doing here?" The biker looked over at Mai and gave her a glare.

"Don't look at Tokiha-san like that. I merely stopped by to talk to her. I wonder if she ever told you that I have been looking for you these past five years after she told me you went missing after I left to go to Kyoto since she never told me that she knew where you were." Shizuru stood up and approached Natsuki.

"Oh well uh how has wedding life been treating you?" Natsuki went and sat down at the bar putting her helmet down.

That question shocked Shizuru. She was not expecting to hear that come out of Natsuki's mouth. _'Are you kidding me? She has been missing for six years and that is the first thing that comes to her mind. You are going to tell me where you have been all this time Natsuki and I'm not leaving till you do.'_

"Ara, ara Natsuki seems to be avoiding the real subject," Shizuru stated as she sat down right next to the now nervous biker.

"What do you mean Shizuru? I'm not avoiding anything," Natsuki informed her while she stared at the drink that Mai had brought her.

"Then you will have no problem with looking me in the eyes and telling me where you have been these past **six years**. After all I know something must have happened because those scars on your face weren't there before."

Natsuki sighed and then she turned to face Shizuru. "Look it's not important so why don't you just tell me about what is going on in your life." The biker smiled and hoped that Shizuru would drop it. Of course Natsuki is not that lucky.

"Ara it seems that Natsuki is really trying her best to avoid telling me where she has been these past **six** **years**. Wait a minute what is wrong with your left eye?"

That question made Mai's and Natsuki's eyes widen. The bluenette quickly covered her left eye and nervously laughed.

"Nothing is wrong with my eye. You must be mistaken," she nervously answered.

"Now I know you are hiding something from me. Come on Natsuki please tell me what happened to you." Shizuru moved so she could cup the bluenette's face. The chestnut-haired girl wanted to keep the ex-ice hime from turning away.

"Shi-," Natsuki began but was caught short again by the same man from six years ago.

"Shizuru, I have been looking everywhere for you. How could you leave Kyoto without telling anyone?" Clef said as he stood next to her. Clef noticed Shizuru's arms so he followed the direction and he nearly fell to the floor. "Ku-Kuga-san, how are you doing? It's been a while since I've seen you." He extended his hand to shake the biker's.

Natsuki wiggled out of Shizuru's hold and stood up to shake Clef's hand.

"I've been well. How have you been?"

"Everything is going great. I've been married to Shizuru these past five years and it has been great." Clef wrapped an arm around Shizuru. "We have been thinking about having children."

It was Shizuru's turn to nearly fall to the floor. _'How could he say that? We have never nor will we ever discuss or have children. How dare he tell her that and I told him not to touch me.'_ The tea lover moved very easily out of his grasp and wrapped an arm around Natsuki's left arm.

"I came to Fuka to chat with Mai and Natsuki. So you can go back to Kyoto and I will return when I am done visiting," Shizuru told him with a slight bit of venom on every word.

Clef stood there for a few seconds before he figured out how to respond. "Well I would like to let you visit with your friends but your father wants you back in Kyoto now. It seems a few business plans have problems and he needs your help to fix the problems." His eyes had locked on to the arms that were holding onto the biker's arm.

"I'm sure father can handle-," the ex-kaichou started but Clef quickly interrupted her.

"No he can't so we are going back to Kyoto now." He grabbed Shizuru's left wrist and pulled her toward him. "Say goodbye to Kuga-san and Tokiha-san." Clef began to escort the tea lover out of the bar.

Shizuru tried to pull her hand out of Clef's grip but she allowed herself to get pulled out of the bar when she heard Natsuki's next statement.

"Bye Shizuru and I am glad that you are happy," the biker said while she waved goodbye. Mai's mouth dropped and she couldn't form any words because she was shocked at the entire scene that had just happened.

-Outside the bar-

Clef pulled Shizuru all the way to the limo that was waiting.

"I need to go back inside and talk to Natsuki. Go home and tell my father that I will be back later." Shizuru turned around and headed back to the bar.

Clef narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. A bodyguard grabbed Shizuru and put her in the limo then he went to Shizuru's car and started it. Clef jumped into the limo right after Shizuru and told the driver to go.

Shizuru was shaking in the car. Not out of fear but out of pure anger. She looked at Clef who had a smug smile on his face. That smile was mainly because he believed that he won.

'_Ara he thinks he has beaten me. He will regret doing this,'_ she thought. Shizuru started to slowly calm down. _'I will call Tokiha-san the second that I can.'_

-Back at the bar-

Once Clef and Shizuru were gone Mai grabbed a magazine that was behind the counter and began to hit Natsuki on the head.

"Ow Mai what is your problem?" Natsuki asked her while she blocked the incoming strikes.

"What's my problem? Don't you mean what's your problem? I mean come on Natsuki you have wanted to see her since you called me a year ago. You could have told her where you have been during the six years you've been missing." Mai quit hitting the biker and set the magazine down. "Natsuki you didn't see her face when we told her that you had gone missing. It almost seemed that she had been expecting you to show up and do something."

"Mai I accepted that she has chosen that guy. Am I happy about it, no but it is what makes her happy. Plus do you really think that she would be able to handle what happened to me. You cried for days after I told you, remember?" Natsuki looked at Mai and saw the violet eyes begin to tear up.

"Oh Mai don't cry. It's in the past." A beeping sound came from the biker's wrist. "Shit I got to go."

"Are you getting new ones? I see your eye is shutting down." Mai wiped her eyes before the tears fell.

"Yeah, everything is going to be new so I won't be around for a while. If Shizuru comes back just tell her I went away on business." Natsuki started walking for the door. She didn't wait for an answer from her friend because she had a feeling that Mai was going to tell Shizuru everything. After all Mai hated keeping this secret from the ex-kaichou and Mai believed that Natsuki and Shizuru belong together.

Once Natsuki was outside of the bar she got on her bike and headed for the hospital. When she got to the hospital she would be transferred to the facility in Okinawa. The facility was the reason she was alive.

-Flashback-

-6 years ago-

Natsuki left the train platform after saying goodbye to Shizuru and rode her bike to the cliff where her mother died. While she was there some bikers rode by. A couple of the bikers stopped and asked Natsuki if she wanted to ride with them.

The biker agreed and followed the other bikers. During their ride it eventually became a race. Natsuki was in the lead and was pulling away from the pack when a semi-truck came out of nowhere and hit the bluenette.

Natsuki was thrown from her bike and toppled to the ground. Before she could even try to get up or move she was dragged under the truck and thrown out at the other end. _'They will call for an ambulance. I can't die here.'_

The former hime opened her right eye and saw that the bikers were looking at her and then they all drove off. _'I guess I am going to die here. God I wish I told Shizuru that I loved her,'_ she thought before the darkness took over.

A van pulled up and stopped right in front of the injured girl. Two men got out and walked over to her.

"It looks like the boss was right," one man said. "I can't believe that he would go this far. Well we better get her in the van. The flight to Okinawa is kind of long and she has to make it to the facility."

"Yeah I will go get the stretcher," the other man ran back to the van and brought the stretcher.

Natsuki was placed on it and when she was in the van they hooked her up to breathing machines and wrapped her body up to stop as much as the bleeding that they could. Once they were done the men drove the van off to the helicopter that was waiting for them.

When the helicopter landed at the landing site, Natsuki was taken quickly to the operating room where she was operated on for over 24 hours. The surgeons did everything they could to save the bluenette but they wouldn't know if everything worked for quite some time.

After the multiple operations Natsuki went into a coma and stayed in one for four years and two months.

A green eye opened up and looked at a white ceiling. _'Where am I? My left eye is bandaged and why can't I feel my arms and legs? What is going on?'_ Natsuki's thoughts and questions kept running through head and the heart monitor began to beep rapidly.

The beeping sound caused a nurse to come and check on her. When the nurse saw the green eye looking at her she immediately left and went to get the doctor.

Natsuki tried to stop the nurse but her mouth was so dry that nothing came out. She looked around and saw a lot of monitors and wires attached to her body. _'I look like a lab experiment.'_

"So you finally decided to wake up Natsuki Kuga," a woman's voice said from the door. The woman was lightly tanned and had short, straight black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of slacks, a blue shirt, and a white lab coat. "Here I'm sure your throat is dry, after all it has been over four years since your last drink." A straw was put in her mouth and the bluenette took a long drink of the water.

"Four years, I have been here for **four** years. Wait a minute, where am I and who are you?" That was the first question that came out of Natsuki's mouth after she swallowed the water.

"A medical research facility in Okinawa and I am Dr. Sunako Cross," the doctor informed her. Dr. Cross grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed.

"I can't feel my arms or legs."

"Well that is because your arms and legs are no longer there."

Natsuki's eye widened. "What are you talking about? Where are they?"

"Before I answer you, can you tell me what you remember before waking up in here?" Dr. Cross got out a pen to write down notes.

"I was racing some bikers and then a truck hit me and… and… oh my god…" Natsuki's voice trailed off as the accident replayed in her mind. _'My legs and arms must have been torn off when I went under the truck,'_ she thought as she remembered going under the semi. "Those bikers left me to die!"

"This is good," Cross said as she wrote down the information.

"Good! Good! How in the hell is this any good?" Natsuki was screaming at the doctor.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you but what I mean is because you were able to remember it means you don't have amnesia."

"Oh really, I don't have amnesia. That is just great. I mean I don't have any legs or arms but at least I  
don't have amnesia," Natsuki sarcastically told the doctor.

"Heh heh very funny but I should also tell you that you no longer have a left eye as well." Dr. Cross smiled back at Natsuki.

The bluenette's right eyebrow began to twitch but before she could say anything the doctor spoke up.

"This facility specializes in building body parts. The body parts are more robotic than regular human limbs. In a sense a person becomes a cyborg."

"Are you saying that I will become a cyborg?" Natsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"At first yes but of course that is if you agree to undergo the operation in order to attach the parts to your body. The same would be done for your eye."

"What do you mean at first?" Natsuki was now getting very curious about this.

"Well we are constantly making adjustments and improvements and someday we hope to be able to recreate actual human body parts."

"How come I've never heard of this?"

"It is still in the test phase and it is hard to get people to undergo the process. You see the process can take years and every time improvements are made the person would have to go through another operation to replace the old parts with the new." Dr. Cross stood up to make adjustments to the monitors.

"Why me, I mean why was I even brought here? Those bikers left me for dead and now I am here. How is that even possible?" Natsuki was slowly thinking things through but before she made a decision she wanted to know everything that she could.

"Someone found out about the attack on you and sent people to help you. When you were found they thought you were going to die but you survived and was brought here. We did everything we could to keep you alive. Now you do not have to go through with the experiment. I was asked to keep you alive. The decision is yours to make. Now I am going to leave you to think. I will be back in a couple of hours to check in on you. Rest well Kuga-san," the doctor informed her and then left the room.

After the doctor left Natsuki closed her eye and let everything that she just heard and remembered go through her head.

'_I have been asleep for over four years. That would mean that Shizuru has gotten married and everyone should be in college by now. I wonder if they have been looking for me. I wonder if Shizuru has been looking for me. No Natsuki, she is with Clef now. I have to accept that and let her go.'_ Tears started to fall from her eye.

"I will go through with this project. I need to move on just like everyone else and when I am comfortable enough I will contact people and let them know that I am alright." After voicing her last thought out loud Natsuki fell back to sleep.

Dr. Cross was standing outside of the door and heard what Natsuki said. She smiled as she pulled out her cell phone and called the boss and told everything that transpired.

Over the next couple of years Natsuki went through over ten operations on her body and constant physical therapy to get used to her new body. Now the operations weren't always to get new body parts but if there were any problems with the wiring or something need to be replaced Natsuki had to go under so she wouldn't feel any pain.

During those years she called Mai and had her flown out to Okinawa and Natsuki told her everything. The ex-fire hime cried for days and when she stopped crying that is when the biker had her promise not to tell Shizuru anything. The two argued but eventually Mai promised.

-Flashback ends-

-Present day-

The helicopter lands at the facility and Natsuki stepped out and walked toward the woman waiting for her.

"You were nearly late Natsuki," the woman told her.

"I know but I still made it didn't I."

"Then why is your eye so dark?" Natsuki's eye starts to go dark when it needs to be replaced.

"Okay may be I cut it a little close. Now let's go to the prep room. I'm ready for my new limbs and eye Sunako," Natsuki replied while she walked past the doctor. Over the years they decided to just ignore titles and treat each other as close friends.

"Why were you nearly late?" Sunako asked as they walked the familiar halls.

"Someone I was not expecting to see was at the bar. I went to tell Mai that I was leaving and Shizuru was there." The bluenette went into the prep room and began to undress.

"Shizuru? As in the Shizuru that you still love and have been dreaming about?" Dr. Cross smiled as she saw the pink on Natsuki's cheeks.

Natsuki kept quiet so the doctor continued. "Did you tell her about what happened to you and everything after? Or did you keep your mouth shut because you believe that she is happy with that Clef guy?"

Again Natsuki didn't say anything and finished getting ready. She then went into the operating room and laid down on the table. Dr. Cross shook her head and also got ready. Once she was finished other doctors came into the room and began Natsuki's operation.

-Back in Kyoto-

Shizuru went to the office building where her father was. She approached her father in his office.

"Hello father, what did you need my help for?" Shizuru asked.

"Help? I don't need your help with anything. I thought you went to Fuka to visit friends. Why are you back so soon?" Mr. Fujino looked at his daughter with a confused look.

"I was told that I had to come back because you required my help." Realization hit her and she was furious but being who she is her mask didn't break.

"I'm sorry that someone lied to you. Well since you are not needed go back to Fuka and this time I will make sure that you are left alone."

"Thank you father, I will be going then." The tea lover started to go out the main door but her father stopped her.

"Shizuru, you should go out the back way of this office. They might be waiting outside the door to stop you." He smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you again father." Shizuru then headed for the hidden door in the office. Her father tossed his car keys and winked at her as she left the office. The Kyoto woman pulled out her phone as she drove back to Fuka.

"Hello."

"Hello Tokiha-san, I was wondering if you could tell Natsuki that I will be back to talk to her."

"Uh Fujino-san, Natsuki has already left and she won't be back for a while."

"Ara, ara are you lying to me Tokiha-san?"

"No I'm not I swear. Okay I will tell you where she is if you will promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Call me Mai from now on."

"If that is what it takes then I promise Mai-san and you may call me Shizuru."

"Thank you Shizuru-san. I don't know the exact location but I know she went to Okinawa."

"Why did she go there?"

"That is for her to tell you. She is going to be mad at me just for telling you this much."

"Thank you Mai-san. This means a lot to me."

"I know and good luck Shizuru-san."

Shizuru hung up her phone and drove toward the airport. Along the way she called her father and had him buy her a ticket. She told him that if she bought it then she would probably be followed. He agreed and bought her a ticket. Her father didn't ask her why. He only smiled as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Well how did you like it? Tried my best in the flashback. More will be explained in the next chapter. It is a bit fast paced but that is how the story comes to me so hopefully you like it.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. All are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: *sigh* still don't own anything

_'thoughts in single quotes and italics'_

Haha I was able to put up 2 chapters at once. For those of you that read my other stories this is why the others haven't been updated. This story just kept pulling me away but don't worry each story I still have going will be updated very soon. Hopefully in the next week. Revenge in particular **WILL** be updated. Thanks for reading and reviews.

* * *

-Okinawa-

Shizuru landed and went to the information desk in the airport. First she needed to see if Natsuki was here yet. When she asked the woman didn't know if Natsuki was there but told her that if she went into town then maybe she would see her.

"Do you know Natsuki?" Shizuru was shocked that this woman knew so much information about her friend.

"I've talked to Kuga a couple of times but the ones that see her a lot are the guys at Wild Rumble. It's a bar that is about two hours away. I'm sure if you go there they can tell you more." The information girl waved goodbye as Shizuru walked away.

'_What has Natsuki been doing here? It seems that everyone knows her. I have to talk to her.'_ Shizuru got inside a taxi and asked to be taken to Wild Rumble.

When she arrived at the bar she walked up to the bouncer at the door and asked if Natsuki was here.

"No, Kuga hasn't shown up today but I hear that she is back. Give her a few days and I'm sure she will be here."

"Do you know where she is staying I need to talk to her." The chestnut haired girl was hoping that the bouncer could tell her where Natsuki was staying.

"I'm not sure where the location is. Someone inside might know," he informed her.

"Thank you very much." Shizuru walked into the bar and went to talk to the bartender.

"Haven't seen you in here before, what can I do for you?"

"I am looking for a friend of mine. Her name is Natsuki Kuga. Have you seen her?"

"Kuga hasn't been here today. How do you know Kuga?" The bartender was interested in this beautiful woman in front of him.

"I went to high school with her and I heard that she came here. I was hoping to see her because I haven't seen her in a while." Shizuru decided to do a little bit of fake crying. Perhaps that would help her out.

"Oh wow, are you crying?" The bartender was getting a little bit nervous. People in the bar were looking at him and were wondering what he did to the woman.

"I just want to see her so badly but no one will tell me where she is." A little bit of whimpering.

"Ah hold on a second. I might be able to get someone to help you." The bartender quickly went to his office to call a friend. "Hello Dr. Cross I was wondering if Kuga is there."

"Well yes she is. She just got out of surgery. Why are you asking?"

"There is a girl here that says she went to high school with her and really wants to see her." The bartender looked out of his door to see Shizuru still sitting there.

"What is her name?" Dr. Cross had a smile on her face. _'I hope it is who I think it is.'_

"I don't know. Let me go ask." He set the phone down and asked Shizuru for her name. Then he went back to the phone. "Her name is Shizuru Fujino."

"Oh this really is perfect. I will send a car for her."

"Uh sure, bye." The two hung up the phone and he went back to Shizuru.

"A car is coming to get you. It will take you to Kuga."

"Thank you very much. I really appreciate it." Shizuru smiled and sat at the bar calmly for her ride.

Even though she was sitting calmly her mind was going crazy. _'I'm finally going to get Natsuki to tell me what happened to her. This time no one is going to stop me. Maki-san should still be in Kyoto and my father should be keeping him busy.'_

After a few cups of tea a man came into the bar and asked for Shizuru. The chestnut haired woman quickly went to the man and introduced herself. The two excited the bar and entered the car that was waiting.

-Facility-

Natsuki was waking up and she looked at her new limbs. The skin wasn't put on the parts yet. It would be added after a week, this way if anything goes wrong it is easier to repair the limbs. _'Looks like everything went well. These are supposed to last a few years.'_ The biker stared at the ceiling. _'I wonder what Shizuru is doing?'_ she thought as she drifted back to sleep.

-Kyoto-

"Where is she? How did she get away?" Clef was pacing back and forth in his office. He couldn't figure out how she got away. "Her father wouldn't let her leave. I know that he is happy that she married me."

Clef continued to pace back and forth. "This can't be happening. Shizuru can't leave me for Kuga. I won't allow it." He grabbed his phone and started dialing one of his connections that could help him deal with Kuga. When he heard the phone pick up he started talking. "I need your help again."

-Okinawa-

Shizuru stepped out of the car and stood in front of a huge building that had no sign to indicate what it was for. _'Why is Natsuki here?'_ Shizuru saw a woman walk toward her.

"Hello Fujino-san, I'm Dr. Sunako Cross." The two women bowed to each other.

"Hello Dr. Cross, it is a pleasure to meet you. Could you tell me what this place is?"

"Oh this is a medical research facility. We are working on ways to rebuild the human body," Dr. Cross told her as they walked into the building.

Shizuru was getting worried. They walked the halls in silence. Dr. Cross stopped in front of a door. The two went into the room and saw an empty bed.

"Hmmm, that's strange. She should be-," Dr. Cross started to say but a yell interrupted her.

"What the hell is this!?!" The two women looked in the direction of the yell. Each woman had a different face expression.

Sunako had a smile on her face. Shizuru recognized the voice but her voice wouldn't work.

"Is there something wrong Natsuki?" Dr. Cross walked toward the closet door.

"Hell yeah there is something wrong. Where are my clothes Sunako?"

"There are clothes in there for you. So get dressed because there is someone here to see you." Sunako was trying as hard as she could to keep herself from laughing.

Shizuru just stood there and was wondering what type of relationship Natsuki had with Dr. Cross.

"There is nothing but dresses in here. Where did you put-," Natsuki was speaking as she came out of the closet in only a bra and underwear but she stopped talking when she saw Shizuru.

Crimson eyes shot wide open as she looked at the body of her friend. Her legs and arms were completely robotic. Natsuki's left side of her face was also robotic. Her left eye was a green light and her body was covered in scars.

Shizuru started to tremble and tears began to fall from her eyes as she dropped to her knees.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki ran to the crying woman and wrapped metallic arms around her.

Dr. Cross had left the room without either of them knowing. _'You may hate me for this Natsuki but this had to be done,'_ she thought to herself.

"What happened to you?" Shizuru leaned back to look at Natsuki's face. The tea lover brought her right hand up to touch the metal part of Natsuki's face. "Is this why you never called me?"

The emerald eye looked away while the green light just kept facing forward. "I didn't want you to see me like this." The biker felt Shizuru's hand that was caressing her face move to the back of her head and pull her forward. Before Natsuki could react she felt lips on her own.

Metallic hands buried themselves into chestnut tresses as the two kept pressing their lips together. When Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was responding she decided to deepen the kiss. Her tongue went and licked at Natsuki's lips hoping and praying that the mouth would open.

Shizuru wanted to scream for joy when Natsuki's mouth opened and sucked Shizuru's tongue into her mouth. The two kept kissing neither one wanting to stop.

Natsuki couldn't believe this was happening. She never wanted to stop the kiss but then she remembered a statement that was said. This statement not only made her stop the kiss but she also pushed Shizuru away from her as she got up and walked a few feet away.

Shizuru's eyes shot wide open and she quickly got up as well. "Natsuki, what's wrong?" The ex-kaichou was getting worried. _'Why did she stop? She seemed to like it.'_ Ruby eyes tried to lock unto the emerald eye that kept avoiding her.

"We can't do this Shizuru. You're married and you are planning on having kids soon." Natsuki walked to her bed and sat down. "I won't come between you and Clef."

The red eyes narrowed and anger flared in them. The anger wasn't for her beloved Natsuki but for the man that is called her husband. _'Oh Maki-san I will get you for this. Because of what you said at Fuka my Natsuki thinks that I want to be with you.'_ Shizuru's face softened as she looked at the bowed head of the woman she loves. _'But I will deal with him later. Right now I need Natsuki to realize that I am only hers.'_

Shizuru walked and stood in front of the young woman. She cupped Natsuki's face and made her look up. When their eyes locked Shizuru started to talk.

"Listen very carefully to me Natsuki. I have not nor will I ever lie to you. The day I was leaving for Kyoto you were going to tell me something and I hope that after I tell you everything you will finish what you were saying back then." Shizuru paused a moment to see if Natsuki was willing to listen. The bluenette nodded her head and didn't make any attempt to remove her head from the hands that were holding it.

"I do not love nor have I ever loved Maki-san. It was an arranged marriage. After we left Fuka, Maki-san said he noticed how I acted around you and decided to make a bet with me. He said that if you would show up at any time before the conclusion of the wedding then he would break off the engagement."

Natsuki's eye went wide as Shizuru spoke but she remained quiet. She was willing to wait to hear the rest of it.

"I agreed to the bet because I believed that you would show up and take me away. Even when the ceremony ended I still hoped that you would come. When I saw Mai-san I asked about you and that is when I found out that you had been missing."

Tears started to fall from the tea lover's face. Natsuki wiped them away with her metal fingers and placed her hands on the older woman's waist.

"That night Maki-san thought that we would sleep together." Shizuru paused when she felt the hands on her waist tighten. "But I told him that there was only one person that I would have in my bed. Natsuki, you are the only one that I will allow to touch me."

Natsuki decided to speak up at this moment. "But Shizuru at the bar-." A finger pressed up against the biker's lips.

"That was a lie Natsuki. He said that because he saw you and knew how I felt about you. Maki-san probably thought that you would back off. I guess he was right because you stopped kis-." This time Shizuru was cut off but not by a finger but a pair of lips.

Even though she didn't want to stop the kiss, Shizuru had to know what happened to Natsuki. Shizuru leaned her forehead against Natsuki's and broke the kiss. She saw the confusion in the emerald eye but she spoke up before the biker could.

"I have told you what I wanted to tell you and now it is time for you to tell me about these past six years." Shizuru ran her hands through blue hair. "I really want to know Natsuki. I hired private investigators to find you and they never found anything about you."

"Alright I will tell you but you should sit down." The ex-ice hime sat down on her bed and started to move to give Shizuru room to sit down but the ex-kaichou had a different idea. Shizuru quickly straddled the young woman's lap. "Shizuru what are you doing?" A light blush was forming on her right cheek.

"Ara ara Natsuki told me that I should sit down. I believe that this is the best place to sit." A smile crossed her face as she saw the redness on Natsuki's face get darker. _'Oh I have missed that red.'_

"S-sure Shizuru you can stay." Natsuki took a deep breath and began to tell Shizuru everything that has happened in the past six years.

By the time Natsuki was done telling her story Shizuru had her head buried in Natsuki's neck and was crying silently. The two were no longer sitting either. The biker positioned them so they were lying down and Shizuru was on top of her. Natsuki was running her left hand through Shizuru's hair and her right hand was rubbing her back.

"It's okay Shizuru. I'm okay. I'm sorry that I never called you but when Mai told me you were married I thought that you were happy." It was killing Natsuki to hear Shizuru cry tears of sadness. "But what I am really sorry about is never finishing what I was telling you that day you were leaving." She moved Shizuru's face so she could see her ruby eyes.

"I love you Shizuru." The ruby eyes began to tear up again but before the tears could fall Shizuru leaned forward and claimed Natsuki's lips once again. Shizuru broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"I love you too Natsuki." The two kissed again and it seemed that neither one of them was going to break this kiss.

The two never broke the kiss as their hands started to wonder each other's bodies. Luckily for Shizuru, Natsuki was still only wearing a bra and underwear. Her hands enjoyed the feel of the biker's skin. Moans came out of Natsuki's mouth at every touch from Shizuru but of course Shizuru swallowed each one.

Natsuki's hands were pulling Shizuru's shirt off. This caused them to break the kiss but they immediately continued when the shirt was out of the way. Natsuki tossed the shirt off to the side and lowered her hands onto Shizuru's skin.

When Shizuru felt Natsuki's hands she tore away from her beloved's lips to take a breath of air. The ex-kaichou also shivered. The biker was confused at first but then she looked at her hands and remembered that her hands were skinless.

"Maybe we should stop. The skin will be put on my body in a week or so. That way you won't get cold when I touch you," Natsuki told her as she removed her hands from Shizuru's body.

"No Natsuki, we don't have to stop. I was just surprised at first that's all," Shizuru replied as she kissed Natsuki's metal cheek.

"Thanks Shizuru but I still would prefer to wait. With the skin, my sense of touch is better than without skin. So can we please wait?" Natsuki scratched the back of her head while a blush crept on her cheek.

Shizuru bit her bottom lip to stop her from kissing the younger woman again. _'God Natsuki, you don't realize how irresistible you are right now.'_

"Alright my Na-tsu-ki, we can wait but on one condition. I get to stay here until the skin is put on you."

Natsuki fought the blush that was trying to show after hearing her name said that way. "I guess you can stay but don't you have work and stuff. I mean I will just be working these parts out to make sure that they work properly. It will probably get boring."

"I don't care if it does. I have spent six years without you and I will not spend any more time away from you. Please Natsuki I have to stay." Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's body and buried her head in the young woman's neck. The crimson orbs began to water again.

Natsuki felt the wetness on her neck so she wrapped her arms around Shizuru before speaking. "I'll ask Sunako if you can stay. I don't think she will mind since she brought you here."

Hearing Dr. Cross's first name from Natsuki again made Shizuru remember what she thought when they first came into the room.

"My Natsuki is calling Dr. Cross by her first name." Shizuru was trying to figure out a way to find how close the two were without seeming jealous.

"Ha ha, don't worry Shizuru. There is nothing going on between us. She is my main doctor and we both decided to call each other by our first names. Plus she has been trying to find out a way to get me to see you."

"Dr. Cross knows about me?" Shizuru never heard of Dr. Sunako Cross. In fact she has never heard of this facility.

"Yeah I told her about you during my training sessions." Natsuki began to stroke Shizuru's hair.

"What do you do in your training sessions?" Shizuru's eyes began to close.

"I work out and test out every body part to make sure they function properly." The biker noticed a change in the older girl. "Shizuru?"

Natsuki looked down and saw that Shizuru had fallen asleep. _'She must have been very tired.'_

At that moment Dr. Cross came back into the room and was about to say something but the look she got from Natsuki made her stop. Sunako instead motioned for Natsuki to follow her out of the room as she tossed a shirt and shorts on a chair for Natsuki to wear. The cyborg nodded her head and started to find a way to get out from under Shizuru without waking her up.

The biker put the clothes on and caught up to Sunako after leaving Shizuru to get some sleep. The two walked side by side. One has a huge grin on her face and the other has a nice red face. Neither spoke the entire walk down the hall. The two entered a room that both were familiar with.

This room was set up to test the strength of the robot parts. There is a bar lying on the floor that is connected to metal ropes in the floor. When this bar is lifted the ropes pull against the one lifting the bar up. Strength is measured by seeing how high the bar can be lifted up.

There were five people in the room checking the machinery. A woman with blonde hair in a ponytail noticed the women walking in. She walked over to the two with a confused look on her face.

"Alright what happened?"

"What do you mean Juliet?" Sunako asked with the grin still on her face. Natsuki just crossed her arms and looked away.

"Well you have a stupid grin on your face and Natsuki here is trying to get rid of a blush that is on her face. So what happened?"

Sunako opened her mouth to speak but Natsuki spoke first.

"Nothing happened so let's start the session." Natsuki walked over to where the bar was.

Juliet leaned closer to Sunako and whispered in her ear. "Going to tell me later?" Sunako nodded her head.

Everyone finished checking the equipment and stood off to the side. Juliet and Sunako began to hook Natsuki up to the machines. The equipment not only monitored Natsuki's robot parts but her real body as well. Juliet and Sunako went over to the monitors that would receive the information when they started.

"Alright Natsuki everything is ready and good to go. Begin whenever you want," Juliet told her.

The bluenette nodded her head and squatted down to pick up the bar. After positioning herself she grabbed the bar and began to lift it. Juliet glanced at the monitors and noticed that something seemed wrong. She tapped Sunako's shoulder. The monitor that was hooked up to Natsuki's left leg had red spots showing up on parts of the monitor.

"Natsuki you need to stop something is wrong," Sunako informed her.

"I don't feel anything," Natsuki replied as she kept lifting the bar up.

"I don't care. Just put the bar down now," Dr. Cross repeated.

"Fine but there really isn't any- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

* * *

Ah a cliffhanger. In truth I didn't plan on it. My mind just shut down after I typed that and began to wander over to my other stories. Will update as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading and leave a reivew if you would like to.

Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a while and all I can say is crap happens but I am glad to finally be back.

_Thoughts in italics and single quotes unless I missed some_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or anything else that is cool *sigh*

* * *

Natsuki stopped talking and began screaming when her left shin suddenly snapped. Even though it is a robotic leg it is just like a regular leg. The pain is just as bad as if it was her real shin that broke.

Meanwhile Shizuru was starting to wake up. Her hand reached out and felt the bed and she realized that Natsuki had left. But what really woke her up was the scream that she just knew that was Natsuki's. The chestnut haired girl jumped out of the bed and began to look for the biker.

Luckily for her, but not for Natsuki, screams of pain were still heard. _'What could have caused Natsuki so much pain?'_ Shizuru went into the room that the screams were coming from and saw Natsuki on the floor with a bunch of people around her. She was able to see what the problem was but she couldn't get to the bluenette.

Dr. Cross and the others picked Natsuki up and put her on a gurney. Juliet injected Natsuki with a pain-killer to ease the pain.

"Juliet call and let them know that we are bringing her in. She will need to get it replaced."

"Sure Sunako and I will go over everything here to see if I can find what went wrong."

"Okay. Let's go guys." Dr. Cross and the rest took Natsuki out of the room passing Shizuru in the process. "Oh Juliet this is Shizuru Fujino, Natsuki's girlfriend. Take care of her for me," Sunako said when she saw Shizuru.

Juliet looked away from the monitors to see the chestnut haired girl standing there with a worried look on her face. The blonde walked over to Shizuru and grabbed her shoulder. "Don't worry she is going to be fine. This sort of thing happens sometimes."

"What happened? She was in so much pain." Shizuru wrapped her arms around herself.

"Her left shin broke. Natsuki feels pain just like a normal person. She is wired for it." Juliet walked back toward the monitors.

"How could it just break? I mean it's made of metal right?" Shizuru followed Juliet.

"I don't know why but I will find out. After all that is my job."

"Your name is Juliet right?"

"Oh yeah I haven't introduced myself. My name is Juliet Rose. I am one of the head scientists here. It is actually my job to create better parts. That is why I will do everything I can to find out why her shin broke." The scientist began to print out the information from the machines.

"My name is-," Shizuru started to say but Juliet cut her off.

"There is no need for that. Sunako said that you are Natsuki's girlfriend Miss Fujino." Juliet went back to the printouts.

"Please call me Shizuru," the ex-kaichou told her. _'That's twice someone called me Natsuki's girlfriend. I don't think I am ever going to get tired of hearing it.'_

"I will as long as you call me Juliet." The blonde noticed something in the printout. "So that's why," she mumbled.

"What did you find?" Shizuru walked over to the scientist and looked at the paper.

"The wrong metal was used in her left shin. You see whenever she goes under new parts replace the old ones. For whatever reason her shin bone was replaced with an old piece of material and that is why it broke. The new material would have stood up against the weight she was lifting." The scientist began to gather all of the printouts.

"How could that have happened? I mean don't you check for stuff like that?" Shizuru was very concerned. She didn't want to hear that scream to come out of her Natsuki's mouth again.

"Yes there are people who check, double-check, and triple check the pieces before she goes under. I don't know how this happened but I can assure you that there will be an investigation. Natsuki is the only person we have for this project. Without her this project would crumble."

"There isn't anyone else?"

"No Natsuki is the only one that agreed. Everyone else that was asked didn't want to do through all of the operations and experiments."

"Do you know why Natsuki agreed to this?" Shizuru asked. This was a question she had to have an answer for.

"I do know but I don't think I should tell you. That sounds like something that Natsuki should tell you. Don't you agree?"

"You're right. I should hear it from Natsuki but I don't know if I will like the answer."

"Then don't ask the question until you are ready for the answer. I have a feeling that you are going to be staying here with Natsuki so just wait."

"I guess I will wait." Shizuru looked around the room.

"I need to take these to Sunako. Do you want to come with me? They might still be working on her but there is a window so you can watch if you want." The blonde walked toward the door.

"Yes I will go with you. I want to check on Natsuki." The two left the room and went in the direction the others went.

-In the operating room-

Natsuki was lying on the table waiting to be put under. She was given some pain killers while she waited. Sunako didn't want to put her under until they knew what exactly needed to be replaced. The doctors were looking at x-rays that they had taken before entering the room.

"It seems that we don't need to replace the entire leg," a doctor stated.

"I do see what you are saying but I think it is best to remove the entire leg. There might be something else wrong that hasn't happened yet. I don't want to bring her back in here until we put the skin back on," Sunako said.

"I agree with Dr. Sunako. The entire leg should be removed and a new one will be put on after it is made clear what went wrong. So nurse if you would please start," another doctor mentioned.

A nurse then began to put Natsuki to sleep. "Count back from ten Natsuki," the nurse told the bluenette.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…" Natsuki counted and then fell asleep.

"Let's begin everyone," Sunako said. Everyone started to do their job.

During the surgery Sunako heard a taping sound. The doctor looked up and saw Juliet waving at her and Shizuru standing next to her. Shizuru is looking at Natsuki with concern in her eyes. Sunako waved back and went back to work.

"Natsuki can't feel anything right?" Shizuru asked.

"Oh yeah she can't feel anything. She is out like a light. Oh it seems they are removing the entire leg."

"But you said it was just the shin. Why would they have to remove it completely?"

"In truth they don't but this will at least help out with the investigation."

"What do you mean?"

"Each part of the leg is constructed by a team of people and every team sees what the other teams are doing. By getting the entire leg I can see which team worked on what and find out how the wrong metal was used," Juliet answered. A confused look crossed Shizuru's face. "Look just think about Natsuki and spending time with her. I will think about the other stuff. Deal?" Juliet held her hand out.

Shizuru thought for a moment and then looked over to where Natsuki was still lying. _'I can always ask Natsuki about what is going on. But knowing Natsuki she probably won't ask anything about it. Perhaps I can get Natsuki to ask about it. Yes that could work. So until I want to know I will just spend as much time with Natsuki as possible. After all it has been six years and I need to make up for lost time,'_ she thought as she shook Juliet's hand. "Deal."

The two stopped shaking hands and looked back through the window to watch the surgery.

-In Kyoto-

Clef was on his way to a bar. Normally he wouldn't step foot in a bar but he had to make sure no one knew what he was doing. When he arrived at the bar he looked around to make sure that no one had followed him.

After checking to make sure the coast was clear he got out of his car and quickly went inside. Clef looked around the place and saw who he was meeting sitting in the back. The man in the back looked up and saw Clef. Clef walked over and sat down at the table.

"Have you found her yet?" Clef asked.

"No but I do know that her father bought her a ticket to Okinawa," the man informed him.

"Her father did? Why did he do that?"

"If I ask him then that would cause a problem for you wouldn't it?" the man asked.

"Yes that would. Do you know where she is in Okinawa?"

"The last place that she was spotted at was a bar called Wild Rumble. After a period of time a car came and took her away. My men tried to follow the car but lost it."

"I thought your men were the best. They can't even follow a car."

"Don't worry we will find her and when we do she will be brought back. If by chance Kuga is there what do you want us to do?"

"A better job than you did last time."

"Look I don't know how she lived through that but this time I will be there to make sure that she does not survive this time," the man said as he got up and left the bar.

Clef sat at the table and waited a few minutes before he left as well. After the two leave the bartender picks up the phone and makes a call.

"Hey it's me. They just left. He is on his way to Okinawa. Clef is probably on his way back home," the bartender said. There was some mumbling from the other line. "All right I will give her a call. Don't worry there will be no mistakes this time." The bartender hung up the phone and made another call. "Hello how are you doing Juliet?"

-Back at the Facility-

Juliet and Shizuru were watching the surgery as a buzzing sound started. Shizuru looked at Juliet who had pulled her phone out and looked to see who it was.

'_Hmm haven't heard from him in a long time. Something must be starting. Things are going to get interesting,'_ Juliet thought to herself. "Please excuse me Shizuru but I need to take this," Juliet quickly said as she made her way out of the room.

As soon as Juliet was out of the room she answered her phone.

"Hello Roku."

"Hello how are you doing Juliet?"

"I'm doing well but I highly doubt you called to find out how I am doing. What is it Roku?"

"You're no fun Juliet but you are right. It appears they have figured out Fujino is out there and are headed to Okinawa."

"Do they know about the facility?"

"Not from what I heard but if they spot Kuga they are to finish the job."

Juliet stood there and took in the information that Roku told her about. _'So they will finish what they started? Hmm I wonder what they will do when they realize she isn't the same anymore,'_ Juliet thought.

"Hey are you there?"

"Yeah I was just thinking that I need to tell Sunako. This should make her happy. After all she will be able to see her project in action."

"True but remind her that they are fully human and well Kuga isn't. I doubt the boss wants to cover up anything."

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen," Juliet informed him. A ding sounded and Juliet turned around to see that they were finished with Natsuki. "Oh they are done. I got to go Roku. Keep me informed if anything else happens."

"No problem Juliet. Talk to you later." The two hung up their phones. Roku went back to work at the bar and Juliet went back to get Shizuru.

-In room-

Shizuru had watched Juliet leave before turning back to watch Natsuki. '_Something about this doesn't make sense. There is no way people would turn down the chance to walk or whatever.'_ Crimson orbs locked on the body of her love. _'Could all of this been planned so they could do this to her? There were no reports about her being in an accident. Something doesn't feel right. I get the feeling that what happened to Natsuki was planned.'_

The ex-kaichou began pacing the small room glancing at Natsuki's body every few seconds. Shizuru began thinking back on that day at the station and what happened afterward. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. _'He did this to her! He must have. Why else would he have been that happy and smug during the ceremony? Plus he suggested the deal and everything. I can't believe I didn't suspect anything. But even if he did set up her accident which I'm sure he did how did she get brought here? Was someone watching as it happened?'_ Shizuru's thoughts just wouldn't stop. _'I need to find out how she got here and why she was chosen for this project.'_ Just as she thought this Juliet came back into the room. Quickly the former hime regained her composure and smiled her perfect fake smile.

"It seems they are done Shizuru would you like to go see her. I'm sure they are going to take her to her room."

"Yes I would like to go to Natsuki's room."

The two left the room and made their way to Natsuki's room. Along the way Sunako came up and joined them.

"Juliet did you find out the reason for what happened?"

"Yes Sunako I did and I'm not sure how it happened. The wrong metal was used in the shin."

That comment made Sunako stop walking. The other two stopped as well but Shizuru's face gave herself away.

"You may go on Shizuru. I'm just going to talk to Juliet about what happened. I'm sure Natsuki would like to see your face when she wakes up."

-Natsuki's Room-

Shizuru walked into the room and went straight for the bed. Natsuki was sleeping soundly. _'Oh how I've missed seeing your sleeping face,'_ the older girl thought. Shizuru began to stroke through the blue locks of her beloved. That slight gesture seemed to cause a stir in the younger girl.

"Shi… ..," Natsuki spoke out slowly waking up. The green eye looked over and saw tear filled crimson eyes staring back at her. _'Geez, it seems all I have done since seeing her again is make her cry,'_ the biker thought. A metal hand reached out to wipe away the tears that slowly began to fall from her love's eyes.

Shizuru leaned into the hand that was brushing against her cheek. "Natsuki, how are you feeling? Do you have any pain? Is there anything that you need? Perhaps you are hungry."

"Whoa calm down Shizuru. I am okay. Stuff like this happens sometimes. Well maybe not recently but still I am going to be okay," Natsuki told her panicky Shizuru. Natsuki looked down and noticed that her left leg was gone. "Oh they took the whole thing."

At first Shizuru was confused but then she followed Natsuki's line of sight. "Yes they did. Apparently the wrong material was used," the older woman said.

"Great that means I have to wait until a new leg is approved to be put on me then before I can get the skin put back on," Natsuki told Shizuru. "This might take a while Shizuru. Perhaps you should go back and when they are done I can come and see you."

Crimson eyes narrowed at the last statement. _'Leave! She expects me to leave after what just happened! Not only that but I have just realized that her getting into her accident was planned and that he had to be a part of it. Oh no Natsuki I am not leaving until I know everything. Fu fu fu besides it will give me time to come up with a plan to deal with my so-called _husband,' Shizuru thought.

Seeing the eye narrow at her made the ex-ice hime nervous. "Um Shizuru it will be okay you know. I mean I know you love me but…um…," Natsuki began to mumble before fingers were put on her lips to stop her.

"Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki," Shizuru began in a low sultry tone while keeping her fingers pressed to her love's lips. Shizuru began to make her way onto the bed and Natsuki. To say that a blush appeared on the biker's cheeks would be an understatement. _'Ara that is certainly a new shade of red I haven't seen on her face before. Fu fu I wonder if I can make it even darker,'_ Shizuru thought to herself as a grin appeared on her face.

Natsuki's wide eye followed every movement that Shizuru made as she climbed on top of her biker and straddled her. Shizuru removed her fingers from her girl's lips to replace them with her own lips. This turn of events had Natsuki's head spinning so much that she did not even notice when Shizuru's tongue entered her mouth. The kiss lasted until breathing air became a necessity. Shizuru pulled back and looked down into Natsuki's one dazed emerald eye.

"Listen to me Natsuki. I have no intention of leaving you here alone. The only way I will leave this place is if you are coming with me. Everything that I want and need is right here underneath me," Shizuru said as a smile spread across her face as Natsuki did indeed plus an ever darker shade of red. The chestnut haired girl leaned down to brush her nose against Natsuki's. "I love you Natsuki. I made a mistake letting you walk away from me that day and I will not let that happen again."

Metal hands cupped the face that was so close to their owner's. "I love you too Shizuru and nothing is going to change that," Natsuki whispered as she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the lips above her. "And everything I want and need is right on top of me," again Natsuki whispered as she kissed her love again.

After the kiss Shizuru nuzzled into Natsuki's neck. They held onto each other and laid there in each other's arms as both drifted off to sleep. One thinking about how long it will take to get a new leg and the other thinking about how to get back at the person that nearly killed her love.

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 4 after 3 years and some change. I cannot say when the next chapter will be up because I have a couple other stories that need my attention. I am hoping to update as soon as possible though.

Thanks for reading and staying with me after so long. All reviews are welcome.


End file.
